


Finally Mine

by squishyhobi



Series: BL OneShots [6]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missing Scene, Set Mid Ep 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyhobi/pseuds/squishyhobi
Summary: After years of pining, Mek and Boss have finally confessed to each other. Of course, having known each other for so long, there's nothing stopping them from progressing quickly.
Relationships: Mek/Boss (My Engineer)
Series: BL OneShots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745458
Comments: 10
Kudos: 229





	1. First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired because of the cast's reaction to Episode 11 when Poy said to Talay that MekBoss had sex, of course this could have been them joking around but I wrote it anyway. Enjoy! <3

Finally.

After all the pining, the hurting, the faking happiness. It was close to being a loss cause, but finally it had been enough hiding. 

_“Stop looking down on yourself!”_

_“Why? Why can’t I? I am just some stupid trash, I am worthless. Noone cares about me!”_

In that moment Mek had to prove Boss wrong, all the years he spent pining for Boss, he couldn’t let Boss say this about himself now. Crashing their lips together in a burst of frustration, because Boss had to know. Then afterwards, how Boss thought he was just joking, Mek wanted to know how Boss could think he’d do that to him. Then in the bedroom, where he showed Boss how he truly felt - all the photos he had kept over the years.

_“Do you think you are the only one that has feelings?”_

In that moment Mek’s heart had raced faster than he had felt it beat before, thoughts of Boss racing through his head, Boss who had been hiding feelings for him at the same time. All the girls Boss had flirted with, was that just a cover up so he could get over Mek? How had they both managed to get themselves in this horrid circle. 

_“You should have told me earlier.”_

Boss’s photo of them, Mek hadn’t let it go as he took a seat on his bed, the thought whirling through his mind, “Boss…” He looked up eventually, after minutes of silence, “do you mean…?”

“What do you think I mean?” Boss dropped down on the end of the bed next to Mek, “you were always more than just a friend to me as well.”

Mek couldn’t hide the smile that was beginning to grow, he turned to Boss and cocked his head to the side, “you’ve sobered up now...”

“Well, when your best friend confesses his love for you, it’s kind of hard not to sober up,” Boss let out a weak laugh, his focus was on Mek’s hands that were clenched together, he slowly moved his hand over and placed it over the other’s. 

They went silent for a moment, Boss’s thumb gently caressing the back of Mek’s hand. Silence felt golden in this moment, the simple touch felt so reassuring for both of them. Mek let go of his own hand, and slipped his hand into Boss’s, glad to feel their fingers intertwine. They were always in time with each other, even now as they turned their heads to each other. Eyes meeting eyes, it was different to how it had been before. They both took shaky breaths, there was a moment between them, agreeing on what would happen next. Mek allowed Boss to lean in, he had been in control of the last kiss. It was only fair for Boss to take the lead with this one. As their lips connected this time, it was soft, gentler than the frustrated one before. Mek’s now free hand quickly moved up to cup Boss’s cheek. He felt Boss’s smile against his lips and couldn’t fight his own from growing, giving them a brief break from the kiss.

“Mek,” Boss whispered, opening his eyes to look into Mek’s again, “can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Huh?” Mek’s eyebrows shot up.

“In the bed,” Boss grinned, it was clear he had chosen those exact words on perhaps.

Mek gave a nod, pulling away from Boss and shuffling up the bed so he could lay down, “we can cuddle, if you’d like.”

Boss’s face showed his excitement, he dove onto the bed next to Mek and settled with ease alongside him - they’d cuddled before but that was just as friends who were pining for each other, now each of them knew the other had feelings. Boss fit easily alongside Mek, head settling on his shoulder. 

“We can kiss again, right?”

Mek let out a responding chuckle, shuffling so he and Boss could allow their lips to meet with ease. The soft kiss and the frustrated kiss from before had nothing on this kiss, they melted together with ease, lips parting for each other and allowing tongues entrance. It had been so long for them both, and finally, they had each other. Boss eventually moved, holding himself up over Mek so he could kiss him with ease. Mek didn’t let Boss stay there for too long, he flipped them over so he was above the other, grinning down at Boss.

“Don’t forget, I’m the husband.”

Boss whined, “you’re not going to be the husband all the time!”

Mek let out a quick laugh and leaned down to kiss Boss, “maybe one day we can switch,” he shrugged, “but we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

Finally feeling the sensation of Mek’s lips on his neck, Boss couldn’t help but chuckle at the tickling, his hands instinctively moved to the Mek’s back, pulling his body close to him. Mek took the invitation, pulling back from Boss’s neck and pressing their lips together again. 

Why hadn’t they done this sooner? They’d never even experimented kissing one another, all the time they could have been doing this had been wasted doing nothing. Their lips fit perfectly, it was torture that they’d held back for this long, finally they met the sweet release of being able to kiss one another and there was no holding back after all their pining. They were both as hungry as the other for more, they couldn’t help but bite at the other’s lip every now and then, it had just been too tempting. If they hadn’t already spent so much time together as friends that it wasn’t awkward for them to be so far into kissing. The pair of them only gave a hint of surprise, as each of them rolled their hips against the other, perfectly in sync. They pulled back from the kiss to share a quick glance of shock and a brief laugh. 

“Mek,” Boss whispered, looking directly into Mek’s eyes, “can we have sex?”

Mek felt himself choke on air slightly as he looked at Boss’s serious expression, he slowly moved back and moved so he was kneeling on the bed. Boss slowly sat up beginning to panic about his question. 

“I shouldn’t have said that!” Boss tried to see Mek’s face but the latter was staring down at his own thighs in silence, “Mek, please, I just thought that was where… That was what we were going to do, I wanted to check before I got too excited.”

Mek looked up finally, a smile on his face, Boss was taken aback by the positive expression, a small ‘oh’ escaping him as he allowed a smile to grow again as their eyes met. “Relax, boss,” Mek spoke in a calm tone, “I was just wondering… If I have anything for that… Ah,” he grinned, shuffling to turn to Boss, “first of all, you have to clean up.”

“What? Your room’s already tidy, what do you want me to-”

Mek held his hand to Boss’s mouth, “I mean, you have to shower, make sure you clean _there_.”

“There?” Boss tried to look down at his own bottom before realising it was impossible, he turned back to Mek, “how?”

Mek tutted and rolled his eyes, “don’t act all innocent now, Boss,” he cupped one of the boy’s cheeks as he spoke, “you know more than you act, don’t you?”

“I thought I could get you in the shower to help me,” Boss grinned, earning a quick slap to the shoulder from Mek, “ow,” he quickly whined, “okay, I’ll go um… Get ready.”

“Whilst you’re showering… I’ll go to the shop to buy stuff.”

“Can you get me some snacks?!” 

“I meant I’m going to get condoms and lube,” Mek deadpanned, finding joy in the way Boss’s cheeky expression became one of shock.

“Oh…” Boss let out a quick chuckle, “well, could you also buy me some snacks?”

Then he insisted on giving puppy eyes, ones that Mek always struggled to resist. Mek sighed and quickly kissed Boss on the cheek, “fine, for afterwards.”

“Okay,” Boss had a proud grin on his face, “I’ll go shower now, Husband.”

Boss jumped up from the bed, Mek pointed to where he kept the towels. Boss hadn’t been in his bedroom often, Mek always did his best to keep Boss in the living room, not wanting him to stumble across the many photos of him. Boss paused as he got to the doorway, turning back to Mek, “what if I finish in the shower before you get back?”

“Then you sit on the bed and wait for me,” Mek stood up, then made his way across the room to Boss, kissing him quickly again.

“I’ll get myself ready,” Boss wiggled his eyebrows and shot finger guns at Mek before making his way through to the bathroom. Mek let out a quick laugh, he could tell he was going to be happy now, Boss liked him back. It was the only thing on his mind, the way they had both been dancing around each other for so long, and finally the truth was out.


	2. First Time

As Mek approached the door, he thought about how he had managed to hide his feelings for Boss, how he had kept it all inside and tonight was the moment. He looked down at the bag in his hand, feeling a shaky breath as he reached out from the door handle. Things were already different but after they do this? It would be completely different. He pushed the door open and made his way inside, he could hear music coming from his room and felt joy as he thought of Boss setting the ambience - perhaps he had some romantic skills, he definitely had something to keep Mek so in love along the way. 

He made his way into the room and was pleased to see Boss sitting up on the bed with only a towel around his waist, there was no way of fighting the grin that came to his face as he thought of what was hidden beneath the cotton. He sat down on the side of the bed and grabbed the needed items out of the bag, gently putting it on the floor once it was only full of Boss’s snacks. 

“What snacks did you get me?” Boss suddenly asked, leaning over Mek’s shoulder.

Mek looked up at the wall, defeated by Boss’s hunger. He turned around to Boss, “you’ll find out later, unless you want them now,” Boss’s face lit up at words, leaning forward to grab the bag from the floor, “but…” Mek tutted, making Boss pause, “I guess that means you don’t want to have sex, ah, what a pity. I was so excited.”

Boss furrowed his brows, “what? We can’t have sex if I eat the snacks now?”

Mek kept his eyes on the wall, acting dramatic, knowing the way to get to Boss.

“Mek,” Boss whined, “I’ll wait for the snacks, I want to make love with my Mek.”

“Your Mek?” Mek raised an eyebrow and let out a chuckle, “I like that… As long as you are my Boss.”

“I’ve always been your Boss,” Boss gave a quick smile and pressed his nose into Mek’s cheek, “so, I’m going to bottom, what position do we do?” Boss asked eagerly, crawling around on the bed slightly, he ended up on his hands and knees, facing the headboard, “like this?”

Mek rolled his eyes and pushed Boss down so the boy landed on his back, “I want to kiss you when I make love to you.”

“Ah, right, that makes sense,” Boss chuckled, he held his arms up to Mek, “come on, Baby!”

“Don’t call me that,” Mek snorted, standing up to take his shirt off.

“Babe.”

“Stop,” Mek threw his shirt at Boss, covering the boy’s head for a moment. He laughed as he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down, leaving him in his underwear. By the time Boss had removed the shirt from his face, Mek was on the bed again. They had seen each other naked before, whilst getting changed - neither of them had seen the other peek over every now and then. They had felt dirty afterwards, looking at their friend in secret, pining for the other. Now, though, it felt as if they’d been waiting for it. Mek crawled over Boss and gave a smile as he looked down at him, “My Boss,” he whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on Boss’s cheek. 

Boss’s hand went to Mek’s neck, his head turning to catch Mek’s lips with his own. Their kiss deepened easily, tongues meeting again as if they were meant to be together. Boss didn’t hold back, allowing a moan to slip out against Mek’s lips as Mek’s body lowered closer to his. He could feel his arousal growing quickly, especially as there was pressure against the towel. Mek’s hand travelled down Boss’s body, all the time keeping their kiss going. Boss felt a burst of butterflies in his stomach as Mek pulled at the towel - unwrapping it from his waist so it laid out on the bed beneath Boss. They continued to explore each other with their hands, fingers gently brushing over the skin whilst they never broke their kiss. Their behaviours of being friends had disappeared in this moment, they weren’t just Mute Husband and his Silly Wife, they were each other’s.

They broke their kiss apart, the pair paused all movements, just foreheads resting together as they caught their breaths. 

“Mek.” 

Boss’s voice was different to how it had ever been before, low, quiet, and breathy. Mek’s eyebrows show up as he looked down at Boss, his expression softening as he watched him, “mm?”

“Are you nervous?”

“Of course I am,” Mek dropped down to kiss Boss’s nose in the most comforting way he could, “we’ve known each other for so long, imagine, if we’d been honest from the beginning we could have been married by now.”

Boss gasped, his eyes lighting up, “oh, you’re right!”

Mek nodded and sat up so he was on his knees, he set his hands on Boss’s thighs for a moment, caressing with his thumbs as he took in the sight of Boss. The lump on his throat was prominent, this was really happening. 

“Boss,” Mek whispered, his voice equally weak to how Boss’s was, “you’re so… Beautiful.”

Boss nudged his leg into Mek and let out a shy laugh, “ah, stop being so soppy!”

Mek smiled, Boss’s reaction brought him joy, he couldn’t dwell on it for too long though. He reached for the lube he had bought, ripping open the box and pulling the bottle out. He threw the box to the floor and quickly squeezed something onto his fingers. He dropped the bottle onto the bed and let his eyes meet Boss’s again as he spread the lube around his fingers.

“Are you ready?”

“Mm,” Boss gave a nod, “please.”

Mek gave a smile, he kept one hand on Boss’s thigh as he slipped one finger in, the way Boss’s body reacted immediately for the sensation made Mek chuckle again. He pushed in further until his knuckle came into contact with Boss. Boss’s eyes were already closed, he was clutching onto the bedsheets at this new sensation. Mek worked slowly, not wanting to be too quick with Boss. He was happy to hear Boss’s gasps as he added a second finger, gently preparing him with all the care he could give - his other hand still on Boss’s thigh, his thumb gently caressing circles

“Mek,” Boss whispered, “kiss me.”

Mek looked for Boss’s face, “soon, okay?” 

“Now,” a whine came, Boss reached out a hand for Mek. Mark let out a defeated laugh, shuffling so he was laying next to Boss, still preparing him but able to lean down and let his lips meet Boss’s. Boss had been hungry for the kisses, biting at Mek’s lower lip as he got the chance. Boss was needy, loud, and dependent on Mek a lot but… This was the first time Mek has seen him _this_ needy. It was crazy to think that they were only best friends before this, but after the years of pining they deserved this. Mek added a third finger slowly, pausing when it seemed that Boss wasn’t comfortable. He pulled away to look at him, gaining Boss’s reassurance before continuing. As soon as Boss began to moan, Mek allowed their lips to meet again, muffling the moans. He loved the sound, Boss was feeling pleasure, and he wasn’t too shy to show it. 

After a few more minutes of preparation Boss had broken the kiss, pleading that he was ready, Mek gave a small smile and then slowly pulled his fingers out, watching Boss’s expression change as he did. Preparing and teasing Boss had been plenty enough for his own arousal, he quickly wiped his hand on the towel beneath Boss before opening the box of condoms. Boss had propped himself up on his elbows to watch Mek, the pair of them sharing a smile as their eyes met. 

One the wrapper was ripped open, Mek pulled out the condom and sat in silence, looking at it for a moment, his stomach felt as though it was doing flips in that moment.

“Mek,” Boss whispered, loud enough to catch Mek’s attention, “are you… Second guessing.”

“No,” Mek gave a small chuckle, “I’m just… Very excited about it.”

“Ah,” Boss nodded, raising an eyebrow, “then if you’re so excited hurry up,” he pouted at him, “I don’t want to wait any more.”

A tut, of course, Boss was impatient, Mek let out a chuckle and pushed his boxers down so the waistband was around his thighs. He didn’t need to see Boss to know the boy was staring at his erection as he rolled the condom on. They both looked up, meeting eyes again. A quick smile as Mek crawled closer to Boss, hovering over him, both of them stayed still, breathing in the moment.

“Ready?” Mek checked again, wanting to make sure Boss didn’t have a change of heart. Boss gave a nod, and so Mek slowly lined himself up, focusing on Boss’s expression as he penetrated, feeling Boss’s muscles clench for a moment as the boy gasped at the sensation. Mek couldn’t help but laugh quietly as he watched Boss scrunch his face up, “does it hurt, Boss?”

“A little bit,” Boss replied quietly, “but it’s good, really good.”

Mek darted down to press kisses against Boss’s neck as he pushed himself in further, he managed to stifle his moans slightly as his length was engulfed in Boss’s warmth, he stayed still for a moment - Boss’s muscles tightening slightly again around the base of Mek’s cock, he whined as his hands clutched to Mek’s back. Mek hadn’t been experienced in sex before, he’d spoken to people about it, curious about what sex with another boy was like, he had fantasised about being the top so he asked for advice on that when in discussion. He was told, be gentle, care for the bottom, make sure it’s about love more than pleasure. Always ensure the bottom is comfortable, stop if asked. He wanted to follow all the advice, he wanted Boss to have the best experience - he was unsure if Boss had ever had any sexual experience before, they never really discussed it… Though that was partially because Mek would change the topic if Boss ever attempted to discuss it. Now, they were here, closer than they had ever been before, in a moment that would be unique for them - for the rest of their lives. 

“Mek,” Boss whispered, nudging Mek back to reality, “are you going to move?”

“Oh, uh,” Mek let out a chuckle, “sorry, I got distracted.”

Mek pushed himself up, pressing his lips together as he gently began a slow thrusting, keeping his eyes glued to Boss’s face to make sure he was enjoying it, as Boss let out a squeaky moan Mek found himself smiling. He leaned down to kiss Boss again, catching the other’s lips as he sped up the thrusts, allowing himself to moan against Boss’s lips as the other clenched his muscles around him. 

“Boss,” Mek shakily whispered the boy’s name, “you feel- You feel so good,” he swallowed as he pushed himself up. Though he wanted to give Boss more kisses, he sat back, on his knees. His hand instantly wrapped around Boss’s cock, holding it at the base for a moment as he looked to Boss’s face for reassurance. Boss’s eyes were closed, a smile of satisfaction on his face was he rolled his hips slightly, silently begging for more movement from Mek. 

Mek was in love, he knew that, but he knew he shouldn’t force the ‘L’ word on Boss, he had to allow the other boy to say it first, he would go as slow as Boss needed. He chuckled quietly as Boss moaned again, his moans only getting louder as Mek began to pump his erection in the same rhythm of his thrusting. Mek had thoughts of them like this before, he had experienced a few dreams about Boss where he’d wake up with an erection that he’d have to deal with before he got ready for classes. Now it wasn’t a fantasy, it was reality. He closed his eyes as he felt himself become overwhelmed with pleasure. He slowed slightly, wanting to continue longer for Boss. He opened his eyes again to look on Boss, his mouth was slightly open, letting out another moan as Mek teased the tip of his cock. 

“Husband,” Boss whispered, surprising Mek slightly with the nickname, “I- fuck!”

Boss squirmed, gasping and clutching at the sheets underneath him, Mek felt only joy as he watched the boy, “are you close?” He managed to whisper out, the lump in his throat returning.

“Mm, yes,” one of his hands moved up to grab the pillow, clutching it tight against his head, “so good, so so good.”

Mek’s focus went to Boss’s cock, leaking precome as Boss tried to rotate his hips for more movement from Mek. He pumped his hand faster, wanting Boss to reach his orgasm, Boss’s hand quickly came up to his arm, stopping him for a moment. 

“Wait,” his eyes were open, looking at Mek again, “Mek, I want you to keep… I want you to keep going, I’ll play with myself,” he gave a quick chuckle, “please Mek, please?”

“Okay,” Mek nodded, letting go of Boss’s cock, watching as it fell against his stomach. He began to begin his thrusts again, gaining pace as he heard Boss’s moans grow again. 

“Deeper, Mek,” Boss ordered as he wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping in time with Mek’s thrusts, “more,” he begged, still clutching onto the pillow with his spare hand. Mek gladly followed Boss’s requests, his whole length penetrating Boss - pausing for a moment to allow Boss to enjoy the sensation. He glanced down for a moment to watch Boss play with himself, Boss focused his hand on his tip, teasing his head and squirming as he felt himself get close, “fast,” he whispered again, “f-faster, please Mek.”

Mek nodded, following the request again, trying to ensure he continued to go as deep as he could whilst picking up the speed. Boss’s hand returned to pumping from the base of his cock, he moaned out again, fighting the urge to scream with pleasure. Mek felt himself getting closer, he continued to thrust into Boss, allowing his own moans to be released. 

The sound of Mek’s moans sent a tingling sensation throughout Boss’s whole body, the familiar coiling sensation he had felt before when playing with himself, this time it felt like much more, “fuck,” Mek loved the sound of Boss swearing, especially when he was drowning in pleasure, “Mek, I’m gonna-” He whined at the end of his sentence and Mek knew exactly what he meant. He gave a nod and thrust harder into Boss, the rhythm disappearing but neither of them cared for the clean timing anymore.

As Boss reached his orgasm, his moaning turned into almost screams, but Mek managed to quieten him, surging down and smashing their lips together. Boss’s pleasure was over th

He continued the kiss until Boss’s moans had quieted down. He lifted himself up, again glancing down at the mess on Boss’s stomach for a brief moment. Boss’s muscles clenching around Mek’s erection, Mek began thrusting again, each thrust bringing him closer to the edge. He grabbed Boss’s arm, pulling him up so they could kiss, Boss’s arms instantly slipped around Mek’s back to hold himself up. Against Boss’s lips, Mek thrust one final time into Boss, slamming his hips against the other as he reached his climax. He held Boss against him, moaning as Boss continued to roll his hips throughout Mek’s orgasm. Both of them coming down from their highs, with their foreheads pressed together, they were simply breathing against each other in silence. Eventually, Mek lowered Boss back onto the bed, pulling out and quickly discarding the condom. He threw it at the trashcan in the corner of his room. He pulled the towel that was scrunching up beneath Boss and quickly began to wipe away Boss’s cum from his stomach. He smiled as he did so, kissing Boss on the cheek whenever he could. Boss let out a sigh as Mek threw the towel onto his laundry pile. 

Mek settled down by Boss’s side, smiling brightly as he looked into the eyes of the boy who had been his best friend for years, the boy who was now definitely more than his best friend. 

“Mek,” Boss spoke eventually, his eyes staying focused on Mek’s, “we can cuddle tonight, right?”

“Of course,” Mek grinned, he then kicked his foot out to nudge Boss’s leg, “you can wear some of my clothes to sleep in,” he whispered, he pulled up the boxers that had managed to slip to his ankles.

“Ah, will my husband pick them out for me? I’m sore,” Boss pouted.

Mek sat up suddenly, looking at Boss with wide eyes, “sore? Boss, did I hurt you? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Boss let out a chuckle, “I’m sore because cupid shot me with an arrow when we met.”

Mek rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed, “I’m going to have to put up with you more now, huh?”

“Mm, don’t act like you hate it.”

A stifled laugh came from Mek as he opened his drawers, “I don’t, you’re entertaining.”

“Good, and I perform well too, hm?” Boss raised his eyebrows, even though Mek didn’t look in his direction he could tell he amused him. Mek threw a pair of boxers over his shoulder, managing to once again hit Boss’s face with the clothing, “ah, good aim.”

Mek chuckled and grabbed a t-shirt, turning to throw it onto the bed before getting a white tank top and beige shorts for himself. He quickly dressed before making his way back to the bed. 

“Finally off of the sofa,” Boss grinned once the shirt had passed his face, “and into my husband’s arms.”

Mek rolled his eyes, slipping under the covers and turning on his side. Once Boss was beneath the covers with him, he maneuvered so his arm was under Boss, easier for Boss to cuddle up to him, Boss settled with his head on Mek’s chest. Of course, having many sleepovers with Boss, Mek knew that Boss wouldn’t wake up in this position - the boy fidgeted… A lot. But he decided to make the most of it, wrapping his arms around Boss and giving him a quick kiss to the top of the head. 

“Boss,” he whispered.

“Mm?”

“I’m so glad we finally confessed.”

“So am I,” Boss replied, nuzzling against Mek’s chest, “we’re not just a joke anymore.”

They went quiet after that, until Boss’s loud snores began, Mek simply smiled at the noise, he was used to it now. After placing one final kiss to the top of Boss’s head, he turned his lamp off and settled against him, his Boss, and fell asleep, happier than he had ever been before.

Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, I love to read them and I'll try my best to respond <3


End file.
